One problem of hypersonic travel are shockwaves. Shockwaves can generate extreme vibrations on planes and rockets during operation. For example, the Concorde, that travelled at hypersonic speeds, was grounded due to problems with shockwaves. Likewise, the hypersonic XR70 was extremely difficult to operate as a result of shockwaves. At higher speeds, it is likely that aircraft and rockets will be subjected shockwaves and the resultant vibration harmonics that affect structural integrity and aerodynamic stability.
Different approaches have been taken to reduce vibrations generated by shockwaves during supersonic travel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,446 issued to Epsy describes the generation of an expansion wave of an intensity and at a position whereby the surface contacting portion of the vehicle's shock wave is blended with and reduced by portions of the expansion wave. U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,335 issued to Tidman describes about lowering the atmospheric mass density immediately forward of a moving body by a fine high speed stream or jet of a material containing a chemically interactive component being ejected forwardly of such a body moving at high speed with respect to the atmosphere. U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,484 issued to Schoppe describes about a nose of the moving body being provided with blunt configuration at its leading portion to create a detached normal shock wave.
There yet exists a need for an non chemical approach to reduce the vibration generated by shockwaves by heat exchange concept which would enable external isothermal compression of the external airstream on contact.